The Couple and the Yandere
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Some people never get over the person they crushed on. Even if said person is now in a committed relationship. Some people don't realise that they and their partner are in danger. Rated T for mild violence and mild language. Summer Secret Santa fic for Ferrothorn-King.


It was a calm, quiet night on the coast of Vancouver Island. The moon from the east illuminated the midnight blue sky, allowing a not-so-calm silhouette to navigate through the streets of a seaside town with just a torch and a knife. The silhouette was on the hunt for a certain someone. Actually, no. **Two** people were targeted. You see, the silhouette felt betrayed. And she was going to get her vengeance.

That silhouette, was Sierra.

"If I can't have Cody… NO ONE CAN!" Sierra cried at the moon, as she stood at the entrance of the apartment complex she was about to venture in. The obsessive fan girl ran towards the gate leading into the building, but it was locked. This was not a problem for Sierra, however. There were five apartments on this block on the complex. Dwelling in one of the apartments was an occupant who agreed to aid and abet Sierra's murder attempt. So Sierra rang the doorbell.

The door into the apartment on the ground floor opened. Out walked Blaineley, who was glaring.

"What took you so long?!" Blaineley hissed. "You kept me waiting here for five minutes."

"Yeah, at your apartment," Sierra scoffed. "Meanwhile, you kept me waiting for you at the train station for two frickin' hours!"

"Look, do you want me to help you or not?!" Blaineley demanded. She was getting impatient with Sierra. Blaineley wanted the targets dead as much as Sierra did, but she was fine with killing them herself if Sierra was going to be annoying.

"Of course I do," Sierra insisted.

"Good," Blaineley dug into her pocket and tossed Sierra the keys. "They hate me with a passion, so they'd never give me any spare keys. But they trust the neighbour on the second floor, who has accidentally left a door to his balcony open. Honest mistake on his part, but I was able to steal one of those keys and make a quick copy while he was gone for a few hours. He does not suspect a thing. They're on the fourth floor, top of the building."

"Thank you," said Sierra, heading towards the lift and pushing a button.

"And remember!" Blaineley hissed. "If you get caught, make sure the police think only you had a hand in their murder. That'll be your way of repaying me."

"Oh believe me," Sierra growled, entering the lift, "going to jail is worth it if it means seeing that traitor and the home-wrecking slut that seduced him get sent to hell." With that, Sierra punched the four button and the doors began to close.

* * *

Meanwhile, up at the fourth floor apartment, Sierra's targets were watching a movie and eating takeaway food from the nearby Japanese restaurant. Before he met Bridgette, Cody was a picky eater. Whenever he had food that wasn't Canadian, it was American fast food, Italian pizza or pasta, German sausages, Irish rashers or junk food from anywhere in the world. But Bridgette had opened Cody up to cuisines from Australia, New Zealand, Vietnam, Thailand, South Korea and Japan. Japanese cuisine was Cody's favourite. He discovered his love for sushi and rice balls at Japanese restaurant Bridgette took him to a couple of years ago, on their first date. Cody also attained his addiction to tofu from Bridgette. Well, it wasn't an addiction _per se_ , but you get the exaggeration.

Shortly after _Total Drama_ had ended, Geoff and Bridgette broke up. They remained close friends, but that was how they felt throughout the latter half of their relationship. Well, friends with benefits, but not boyfriend and girlfriend. Cody also got over his infatuation towards Gwen. It wasn't that Gwen's obsession about Courtney turned him off, it's just that Cody matured and realised that he should look for someone who can reciprocate the feelings. Cody decided to focus more on his hobbies and his future career, and moved to Vancouver where he got a job in web development. That was where Cody met Bridgette, who was working at a university doing research on marine biology. They met three years ago while Cody was at the same university giving a talk on web development to a lecture hall.

" _So are there any more questions?" Cody asked. Nobody in the audience raised their hands. "Okay, well if anyone wants to ask me something about HTML and CSS I'll be outside for a five minutes. Good luck." The attendants rose up from their seats, grabbed their stuff and shimmied their way out of the lecture hall. Satisfied with the talk he'd given, Cody but away his things in his bag and walked out into the reception. Two or three students went up to Cody and asked him some questions. While Cody was busy, he did not notice a certain stalker prowl into the building through the front doors. The stalker saw Cody conversing with the students and flipped out._

" _THAT! IS! MY! CODYKINS!" Sierra screeched. This drew Cody's attention. The students freaked out and ran as Sierra stormed her way towards Cody._

" _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THOSE LAST FEW YEARS?!" Sierra roared. "I DEMAND TO KNOW!"_

 _Cody gulped, but regained his composure. "I-I-I have a restraining order on you, remember?" Cody glared._

" _We were supposed to get married and have babies!" Sierra snarled._

" _I don't want any of that!" Cody hissed. He turned to walk away._

" _WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! GET BACK HERE!" Sierra screamed. Before she could run over to and pounce on Cody, Sierra received a light tap on the shoulder. Sierra turned around to face the person and demanded "What?!" only to receive a punch on the face. Sierra stumbled backwards and identified her assailant. To say she was livid would be an understatement._

" _YOU!" Sierra snarled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

" _I work here," Bridgette replied, rubbing her fist. "You might want to get out of here. Security is on its way."_

" _You- YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU C-"_

 _Three security guards showed up and took Sierra away before she could finish. As they dragged her away, Sierra glared at Bridgette. "I WILL GET YOU AND CODY FOR THIS, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" she howled. "IF IT'S THE LAST F***ING THING I DO!"_

" _Well, she's going to jail then," Bridgette muttered. She turned to Cody and asked: "Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Cody smiled. "It was cool what you did."_

" _I don't really tolerate shit like this," Bridgette assured Cody._

" _I always thought you were opposed to violence," Cody mused._

" _For the most part, yes," Bridgette replied. "It's only okay for defence."_

" _Point taken," Cody nodded. "Would you like to go for a drink?"_

" _Sure," Bridgette smiled. They headed off to the pub and had a pint. They talked about their careers and their hobbies, and what else had happened in their lives since Total Drama. They exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up again._

Which they did five days later. After meeting up a few more times, they started dating. Two years later, they moved in to the apartment by the sea, where they could surf and where Bridgette could do research for her job. Cody's job enabled him to work from home and he even helped out local businesses to set up websites. Cody and Bridgette did fight a few times, but they always made up and their lives together have been fantastic since the move. They were aware that Blaineley was their neighbour, but because Blaineley ignored them, Bridgette and Cody didn't care. Well, at least they thought Blaineley ignored them.

Now, Bridgette and Cody were watching _Jurassic World_ while finishing off their takeaway and snuggling up to one another. They were almost falling asleep in each other's arms. Oblivious to their impending doom.

The key entered the lock of their front door. It turned. The door opened.

This was why Cody and Bridgette did not fall asleep that night.

"Cody!" Bridgette hissed. "Did you hear that?"

Cody nodded in agreement, grabbing too hockey sticks and giving one of them to Bridgette. Clutching her hockey stick, Bridgette switched on the lights. That was when the couple saw Sierra standing in the doorway to their sitting room. Holding a knife. With a deranged look in her face, dominated by her bloodshot eyes. Apparently, Sierra was oblivious to the fact that her targets were not in bed yet. Or maybe she wanted to make the murders more exciting for her.

"AHA!" Sierra screamed. "I KNEW CODY WAS BIENG A TRAITOR AND BRIDGETTE WAS BEING A WHORE!" She lunged for Bridgette, but Bridgette whacked the knife out of Sierra's hand. Sierra snarled and pounced on Bridgette in an attempt to strangle the surfer girl. Cody shoved Sierra off of his girlfriend. This startled Sierra, who was horrified that Cody was using physical force to stand up to her. But then she remembered why she'd set out to kill Cody.

"YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD!" Sierra snarled at Cody, jumping to her feet. "We were supposed to be together forever! But you just had to be selfish!"

"Selfish?!" Cody was getting angrier. "I never loved you! I was okay with being friends with you, but I never wanted a relationship! And I made that perfectly clear!"

Sierra maintained her glare on Cody, unaware that Bridgette was crawling past her from behind and making her way to the master bedroom. "Off course you never loved me! I realised that when you hadn't contacted me in years!" Sierra spat. "You are a horrible person! And now you must die you fu-"

Sierra could not finish her sentence as she felt a pair of handcuffs slapped on her wrists. She turned around to see Duncan standing behind her.

"Wow, you haven't changed much since _Total Drama_ , have ya?" Duncan shook his head. "Sierra, you're under arrest for violating restraining orders, assault and attempted murder."

Cody was surprised. "What is going on?" he asked. "How did you come here so fast? Bridgette just crawled into the bedroom to call you guys."

"Sierra has been wanted since Cameron's attempted murder two months ago," Duncan revealed. "Had he not taken up Karate he would've been dead. He's still recovering from his coma, but he's getting there."

"Well, that's good to hear," Bridgette smiled, as she emerged from the bedroom.

Duncan nodded. "When we heard the news, we figured you guys would be next, as the RCMP were unable to find her. So we got in contact with your neighbours. One of them called the police a few minutes ago. But we have her now."

"I wasn't the only one who tried to kill your stupid friends!" Sierra scowled. "Blaineley-"

"I'm right here, y'know!" Blaineley scoffed, as she entered the sitting room.

Sierra was mortified. "Wha-WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"I have a cousin working with Duncan," Blaineley smirked. "I know I hate Bridgette and Cody, but helping out the community was rewarding."

"Rich coming from you, putting the lives of the people you were trying to protect in danger like that!" Sierra deadpanned.

Blaineley continued smirking. "I called the police as soon as you-"

"You're under arrest too, Blaineley," Duncan slapped another pair of cuffs onto Blaineley's' wrists.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Blaineley demanded.

"You endangered Cody and Bridgette's lives!" Duncan reminded Blaineley. "You called three minutes after Mr Hudson called us! He heard you talking to Sierra downstairs. And now he knows where his key's to Cody and Bridgette's apartment went. And his TV."

Blaineley was livid. "I HATE THIS TOWN! I HATE EVERYONE!" Duncan ignored her as he escorted Sierra and Blaineley away. On his way out the door, Duncan wished Bridgette and Cody well and left.

Cody and Bridgette turned to one another. They had no idea what to say, but for now, they were just glad that they were both safe and unharmed. Bridgette locked the door as Cody closed all the windows. Once the apartment was secure, Bridgette and Cody went straight to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **That is my Summer Secret Santa fic for Ferrothorn-King. I hope you liked it.**

 **Anyway, I'm off to read some Secret Santa stories published on the forum.**


End file.
